Kryptonite
by ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns
Summary: Soul has a habit of staring at Zoro's back. He's...finding it weird and wants to find out why. He gets an answer he didn't expect. ZoroXOC.


**Summary**: Soul has a habit of staring at Zoro's back. He's...finding it weird and wants to find out why. He gets an answer he didn't expect. ZoroXOC.

**AN: Another one of these little oneshots connected to **_**Fate In Piracy**_**, but not really connected. Really it just contains the same OC. The next chapter is far into the works, don't worry. This oneshot takes place just before Saboady Archipelago and is so entirely random and stupid, it borders on ridiculous. **

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything, just Soul.

**Words: 774**

**Date: 25/10/10**

* * *

**Kryptonite**

* * *

It started out relatively small to start with. At first he thought she was doing what she normally did (believes she's being sneaky and watching when he trained without a shirt but obviously she doesn't know who he is as he can hear her giggling about it) but then it started to happen when he was wearing a shirt. He got the prickly feeling at the back of his neck like he was being watched when the Love-Cook made him wash the dishes while he danced around giving the girls their dessert. First it was little things like that, maybe every few days or after they had a fight with Marines or other pirates, before she went back to normal.

When they left Thriller Bark and he had been grievously injured by Kuma saving Luffy, it seemed to get more and more common. Then she started putting a hand on his back when she talked to him or when she attempted to annoy him. During one of her and the others really crazy moments, he was sure she played him like the bongos when he was dozing, he wasn't sure. Even yelling at her or waving her off only stopped her for a day or two.

So when her, Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Brook (or the Idiots as they were dubbed) were messing about on the deck and she jumped on his back after they successfully woke him up, he dropped her instead of gripping her thighs and holding on to her as he usually did. She squealed as she fell onto the grass, scowled at him but before she could speak, he lifted her up and pushed her against the wall of the deck and glared at her.

She smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry, did I wake you?" she rubbed the back of her head, giggling nervously. She was wearing one of those stupid clips Nami had bought for her when her hair had reached past her waist and by the twitching of her hand, he knew she was wishing she could take it off and hide behind the curtain of her hair. He flicked away a strand of her hair and tilted her chin so she had to look directly at him.

"Get off my back, would you?"

"I just did. You pushed me. My butt hurts" His cheeks flushed at the mention and forced himself to keep eye contact as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Why do you keep poking my back? Stop staring! I don't get why you're even doing that"

She flushed in embarrassment and glanced around the deck. Nami and Robin were off sunbathing near the edge of the ship with Sanji waiting on them hand and foot (Zoro was glad he hadn't noticed him manhandling Soul; he never would have heard the end of it). Frankie was doing adjustments to the engines to make them go faster and the Idiots were now at the prow, laughing at an imitation of Luffy's which Zoro was sure was him, if the scowl and sleeping was anything to go by.

"Well..." Soul began, scratching her cheek. "You've always said a scar on a swordsman's back is the deepest shame you can get" she paused until he nodded in affirmation, his confusion growing by the second. "So you don't let anyone touch your back. Your front, your legs, hell your arms are covered in scars, big and small, but your back is just...smooth and untouched. No matter how bad you are attacked, within a few days, you're up and about as if nothing happened" She brushed a strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes and he noticed her hands were beginning to tremble. "You take the bandages off after a few hours and we basically have to pin you down too keep them on you. Your scars are the only evidence that the fights even happened. And when you get a scar or anything on your back, it will be evidence that someone bested you and...You're my Superman" His scowl fell into a worried look as she rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. He didn't understand the reference but that wasn't anything knew. "You're practically invincible, you're the second strongest member of the crew...you're bounty is ridiculous. If someone bests you...I just wanted to check is all" she gave a soft chuckle, a tear finally falling from her eyes. "It's silly, right?" she added, her voice cracking.

"...yeah..."

Zoro made the note to make sure his back is never even revealed in a fight. For his pride of course. Not for Soul's piece of mind.

* * *

**AN**: I'm thinking of doing a few more Soul oneshots. She's my original OC and I've become attached to her again *hugs*. Anyone have any ideas or requests? Or even for the original story, I'm open to any suggestions. I'm considering a Law/Soul (I freaking love him so much) oneshot. Anyone interested? Plus, I have a little Luffy/Soul cooking. XD


End file.
